


The Clock Tower Prince

by XavierLensherr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: (more characters to come), Adventure, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bigger On The Inside, Charles-centric, Lost Prince!Charles, M/M, Magic, Mystery, teen!Charles, teen!Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierLensherr/pseuds/XavierLensherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a lonely city there was a clock tower. Every hour of every day, it would chime. Than one day the chiming stopped and for 15 years not a chime escaped from the tower. Slowly over time the people forgot about the clock tower. Until two boys stumble across the tower and discover it's magic. </p><p>It's a tale about a lost prince, friendship, magic and a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Saturday. (Maybe) Tagging as 'Underage' just for caution. Cause Erik and Charles will frickle frackle somewhere.  
> ||  
> Character Ages:  
> Charles: 17  
> Erik: 18  
> Raven: 17  
> Hank: 19  
> Alex: 20  
> Scott: 22  
> Kitty: 35  
> Moria: 22  
> Lady Edie Lensherr: 56  
> Remy LeBeau: 40  
> Logan: 125  
> Shaw: 57

 

 

_ _

 

_Prologue_

 

Amenity, a small town off the cost lives a quiet life. It has a population of 650. It’s a mutant friendly community which was founded by the Xavier’s over 100 years ago. But far more importantly its home to two boys.  Charles, 17 and Erik Lensherr, 18.  Best friends since the age of 2. They live in this small town off the cost.

And within this small town lays a clock tower which has been there for over 100 years. It’s even rumored that the Xavier’s built it when they first established the  town. But 15 years ago the clock went still. And the people forgot about the clock tower. This is where we find our two friends. 


	2. A Tower of Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Un-beat'ed so all mistakes are my own. (also if someone want's to beta for me that would be amazing!)

Charles approached the tower, curiosity seeping through his veins.  Erik wasn’t far behind, and Charles could feel his mind buzzing with worry; but with a hint of curiosity. Charles remembered their argument from earlier.

_“Come on Erik, it will be fun!”_

_“Yeah, fun if the clock tower guard finds us.”_

_“Come on, please. We hardly ever have time for ourselves anymore!”_

_“Alright, but if anything happens, I’m blaming you.”_

To be honest, Charles was a bit hesitant about exploring the clock tower as well. With the rumours surrounding the place, it would make anyone feel nervous. Rumours why the clock mysteriously stoped 15 years ago. Some say that it was just age, so it suddenly stopped working. Others say that a great evil had befallen the town and corrupted it, causing the clock to stop. Whatever the case, the town’s folk stayed as far away as possible, though when Mayor Shaw wanted to knock it down, the whole town rallied against it. But still, no one approached the tower or even tried to look after it. So now it was covered in ivy, giving it an eerie feeling whenever you looked at it.

Charles swept away the vines covering the lock on the doors. He pulled, they didn’t budge. He had expected that to happen.

“Oi, Magneto!”

Erik rolled his eyes; they had given each other nicknames years ago as kids, and, even now in their late teens, they had stuck. Erik wriggled his fingers, willing the doors to unlock with his powers. Charles heard an audible ‘click’ and pulled the doors open.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t what Charles or Erik expected. It was looked more like an expensive house inside than a clock tower. Even if it was really dusty. Along the walls hung many portraits, which spanned multiple generations. Charles looked at a portrait of a man which appeared to be bald.

“Charles Francis Xavier, Born 1915”

“Hey,” Erik chided in, “He has your name Charles.”

“Yes, I can see that dumbass, but he has a last name,” Charles paused, “Xavier.”

The name rolled on his tongue. It felt odd, but somehow right as well. Charles had never had a last name. He was put into service for the Lensherr family at the grand age of two years old. With only a first name he became Erik Lensherr’s best friend. The Lensherrs where incredibly kind to him. He got everything Erik got, except a last name.

“Come on Charles! I wonder what’s up here,” Erik pointed to set of stairs.

“Not nervous?” Charles smiled.

“Course not!” Erik smiled back.

“Then I’ll race you!”

Charles bolted up the stairs, and in pursuit was Erik. They reached the top, and in front of them was a set of double oak doors. Charles tried to open the doors but they were locked. He turned and looked at Erik. Erik closed his eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. It’s like the lock’s not there.”

Charles investigated the lock further, again he felt something strange but right.

“Charles?”

“What?”

“Come on I want to find out how this place is so big!”

“I thought you were scared of the clock tower guard.”

“I’m pretty sure we can take him together, if there even is a guard.”

Charles smiled, he was lucky to have a friend like Erik.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They wondered around for a while, finding more rooms with nothing but sheets covering expensive furniture. At one stage they found a massive library and they decided that the tower must be magical somehow. Erik had to drag Charles out telling him they couldn’t stay in the library forever because they needed to get home soon.

Finally they climbed down the stairs for the 5th time, exhausted and hungry. They waited at the entrance till Charles said it was clear to go, and then they snuck out the door. As they walked on to the street, Charles whispered a mental message to Erik.

_No one else._

_No one else._ Erik agreed.

 

                                                                         


	3. A Key in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finds out more about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for my amazing Beta Georgie! (Aliveagainavenger) So any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy! Chapters will hopefully become longer! (telepathy is in italics)

Erik and Charles arrived back at the Lensherrs around midday. Erik gave Charles a small wave before running up to his room to get ready for his lessons. Charles sighed and went down to kitchen. Mrs. Lensherr wanted to him to run a few errands in town. Sure, Charles pretty much got whatever Erik had. He even had a room next to Erik’s and their rooms were about the same size. But some small things never changed, for instance he couldn’t dine with the Lensherr’s nor could he join in with Erik’s lessons. But that really didn’t matter as he had taught himself to read and write. But it was understandable, after all he was under their service. He grabbed his basket by the counter and pulled on his coat which was hanging on the door. He opened the lock and pushed the door open, and braced for the cold sea breeze.

The light wind ruffled his hair and the smell of salt hung in the air. It was one of the many joys of living in a coastal town.

The Lensherr’s ‘house’ was near the end of the street. As he walked into town he smiled and waved at multiple people, wishing them a good afternoon. He passed the Summers brother’s café. It was a quaint little place, but it was always busy. Some days when Erik and Charles had a day for themselves (which now was rarer now that Erik had gone back to his lessons), Erik would grab a coffee and Charles would grab a tea and they would play chess. They had made friends quickly with Scott and Alex who ran the joint, as they used to visit quite regularly. At the moment it was busier than normal, but he managed to send a small wave to the brothers. 

Charles ran up to the bakery and breathed in the smell of fresh bread.

“Hello? Moira?”

“Oh…Hey Charles,” exclaimed a voice from somewhere at the back of the shop, “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Charles heard something smash and Moira muttering a few not so friendly words. Seconds later she appeared with flour on her face and in her hair.

“You right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The usual?”

“Yeah thanks.”

She passed over the loaf of bread and Charles put in in his basket. She gave a small smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Charles thought about seeing why she was sad, but Moira was his friend and he didn’t want to betray that trust. He gave a small smile in return and walked out the door, sending the bell chiming.

He walked past the library and made a mental note, that if he had time he would go and talk to Hank. Maybe even get a book or two.

Charles continued down the street, he neared the local grocer. A mutant by the name of Darwin ran the shop. He stepped inside and got what he need to help stock up the kitchen for tonight’s dinner. After paying for the groceries and putting them in his basket, he walked back to the library and went inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of dust hit his nose, he loved the smell more than anything else. His heart panged when he remembered the library he and Erik had found in the clock tower. How he wanted to tell Hank about it, but it was his and Erik’s secret. He neared the counter where Hank was sitting, and by the looks of it, talking to Raven. Raven was one of Charles’ oldest and best friends, other than Erik, and who was also currently dating Hank.

“Hey, guys.”

“Charles!” they both exclaimed.

“Where’s Erik?” Raven chided in.

“He has lessons.”

“When will you guys finally start dating?” huffed Raven.

“Not anytime soon.”

“But you two make such a cute couple!”

“Maybe if we ever make it out of the ‘friend zone’ or the ‘working for him’ zone. Anyway, enough of my love life. How are you?”  

“I’m great!”

He pulled Raven into a bear hug and mentally whispered to her.

_How you really?_

_I’m okay, really._

_Raven, I can tell when you’re lying._

_It’s Irene, she’s still giving me trouble. Please don’t tell Hank._

_What kind of trouble Raven?_

_Not here. Not now._

_Okay, you’re telling me later though okay?_

_Okay._

The pair separated. People in the town would say if you didn’t know Raven and Charles weren’t related, you would think the pair were siblings.

“So what have you two been up two?”

“Well Hank was telling me the lore behind the clock tower.”

“The clock tower?” Charles tried to hide a tremor in his voice.

“Yeah, the one Shaw wanted to knock down to make room for his new office building.” Hank continued.

“Apparently the tower’s meant to be shrouded in some sort of magic, and only the Xavier line can access it.”

“It’s mysterious, don’t you think Charles?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Charles, glanced at the clock, it read _4:15_. He muttered a curse under his breath, picked up his basket full of groceries and made a beeline for the door.

“I’ve got to go! It’s a decent walk back to the Lensherr’s and I can’t be late!” he shouted to Hank and Raven.

“Bye, Charles! Talk to you later. Bring Erik next time won’t you!”

“I’ll try my best! Bye!” The door closed behind him and he made his way down the street.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He reached the Lensherr’s mansion at about _4:45_. Erik would finish his lessons in about fifteen minutes. He slowly unpacked the contents of his basket dully placing the bread and the ingredients on the counter so that the cook Kitty could easily find easily find them. He hooked his coat back on the door and placed his basket back by the door.

He left the kitchen climbed the stairs and went into his room. He laid on his bed, closing his eyes and thought about what Hank had said about the clock tower and ‘Xavier’s Heir’. There was a sharp knock at the door and Charles opened his eyes. Erik came into the room and laid on the bed next to Charles.

_I’m bored_

_So what do you what do you want to do?_

_I don’t know._

_Chess?_

_No, I want to do something else today_

_Exploring?_

_Where?_

_The Attic?_

_Sure why not?_

Erik rolled over so that his nose was almost touching Charles’s nose. Charles looked at Erik’s eyes they were a stormy grey.

_Charles?_

_Yes, Erik?_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_I want to tell my mother._

_You can’t._

_Why not?_

_You’ve got a reputation to uphold. You dating a boy? And that boy technically being your servant._

_I don’t care what they say -_

_I know, but you’ve a title, remember. I don’t._

_The ‘Lord Lensherr’, it changes nothing about me._

_Yes, I know… I love you too Erik but..._

_But what Charles?_

_But you know it could never work Erik._

_Please don’t say that…_

Charles sighed. He loved Erik, but he didn’t see how this would work out. He kissed his secret lover on the forehead, breathing in the scent of Erik’s hair. No, he didn’t want this to end.

He rolled off his side of the bed, walking round to try to move Erik’s mass out of the bed.

“Do you still want to explore the attic?”

“Yeah,”

“Then get your hulking weight out of my bed”

“If I do, do I get a kiss?”

“Maybe”

“Is that a yes?”

“Maybe,” Charles smiled.

Erik crawled out of the bed, half-falling out at the same time. Gaining a smirk on Charles’s lips.

“What are you smirking at?” huffed Erik.

“My boyfriend’s beautiful ass.”

Erik stepped forward, cupping Charles’s face in his hand before kissing him.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

 

* * *

 

The Lensherr’s house was massive, so obviously their attic was massive as well. Towers of boxes well, towered over Erik and Charles. It was dusty and smelled of mothballs, but Erik and Charles loved the place. When they were12 they used to place hide and seekin the attic for hours, as anyone rarely ventured into the place. Now they curiously looked into the boxes that used to surround them while they played.

Charles was going through a box of some old letters when he found a little wooden box. It was a curious little thing. There intricate lock on it that Charles had no idea how to open. There was no key or keyhole which annoyed Charles as he wanted to see what was inside. He turned it over, there was a riddle on the back.

‘ _No key or lock or man of old,_

_Can open me and see the untold,_

_Only one with the power of mind_

_Can open me and see inside’_

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Oi, Magneto!”

“What is it Professor?”

“I think I found something”

Erik came over and Charles showed him the odd box he’d found. Erik rolled his eyes when he read the riddle.

“Pff, I’ll just open it with my powers.”

Erik closed his eyes reaching out with his power on to the box. But nothing happened.

“That’s weird. It’s like what happened at the tower with the lock we found.”

“Hmm..”

“What is it Charles?”

“The power of mind…maybe.”

_Open_

The boxed opened, to the amazement of both Charles and Erik.

“What did you do Charles?”

“I told it to open telepathically.”  

Charles opened up the box further revealing a key on a piece of twine and a letter. He opened up the letter it was slightly yellowed with age.

_Dearest Charles,_

Wait, what? Was the letter for him? He read on.

_I’m sorry that I ever left. If I had the choice I would never have left you. But the Lensherr’s are old allies, you’ll be safe. The key that is in this box, is all that is left of our history. Guard it well._

_Love your dearest Mother._

Charles, read over the letter again. He had once had a mother, maybe even a father that had cared for him. He passed the letter to Erik so he could read it. All of a sudden he felt hollow sort of feeling rip through his chest, and his eyes started to water. He realized he was crying.

The next thing he knew he was sobbing and Erik was hugging him around his waist, while his chest shattered in heaves and his hand tightly gripped the key, his mother had left him. 


	4. The Glockenspiel Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles deals with grief and finds out more about the clock tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you everyone who has left kudos or comments, (you seriously don't know how happy it makes me feel). Un-beat'ed, so all my mistakes are my own. enjoy! <3

 

" _Three Friends_ "

 

Over the course of the following weeks, Charles was happy. That’s if you didn’t know him. When he smiled it never reached his eyes. Almost every night he’d cry himself to sleep. Charles had placed the letter in his coat pocket and the key hung around his neck under his shirt, next to his heart. He still ran his errands as usual, as if nothing was really wrong.  

Erik saw through his act, as well as Raven. Though every time Charles entered the library or saw Raven, she said nothing. That was for the first week, until Raven had enough of his mopping. She caught him off guard in the Library, and decided to interrogate him.

“Charles.”

“Oh, hello Raven”

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Your, a terrible liar you know.”

“I said nothing’s wrong Raven. How are going with Irene?”

“Oh for fucks sake Charles! Don’t make this about me! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I swear!”

“Did you and Erik have a fight?”

“How do you know about-?”

“I already told you, you’re a terrible liar. Plus the way you two look at each other, I wonder how the whole damn town doesn’t know yet.”

“No. Erik and I are fine. Thank-you very much.”

“Than what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing I’m fine, for god’s sake Raven!”

“Don’t give me this shit, Charles!”

“Besides, Erik. You’re my oldest friend. When I tell you I’m fine Raven, I’m fucking fine!” he paused, “But honestly, how’s your situation with Irene?”

“If I answer your question, will you answer mine?”

“Maybe.”

She sighed.

“It’s complicated, she’s been leaving me messages about how she’s sorry and not what. I told her to bugger off, but she won’t quit. She’s fixated on the idea of us. I told her, we just weren’t right for each other. She won’t leave me alone.”

“Raven, you need to tell Hank.”

“What, that my crazy ex-girlfriend is causing me grief. For shit’s stake Charles, he doesn’t even know I’m Bi.” 

“Tell him.”

“But-”

“If he truly loves you, he won’t care.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“So will you answer my question? What’s wrong Charles, truth be told. I am your oldest friend other than Erik. I know something’s up.”

Charles sighed, and had pulled out the letter from his coat pocket and showed it to Raven.

“Oh my God, Charles…”

Tears started to form in the corner of Charles’s eyes. He blinked them away trying to focus on the present. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would help as well, it didn’t. He felt hot tears slide down his cheek, then the smooth hands of Raven cupping his face and wiping away the tears.

_Charles? Who else?_

_Erik, only Erik. Well Erik and you, now I guess._

_Come here you massive son of a bitch. When things like this happen, you fucking tell me next time okay._

_Okay._

She pulled him into a hug, he breathed in the smell of her hair. It smelled of apples, coffee, books and a certain sense of timelessness. They separated, Charles’s eyes where red and his nose a little runny. 

_Charles. What did it mean about a key?_

_Oh, right._

He pulled out the key from under his shirt and showed it to Raven. Not trusting his voice he continued to talk telepathically.

_I have no idea, what lock it fits. And I have no clue what it has to do with my family history._

_True, it’s an odd thing. What do you think it opens?_

_I’m not really sure._

_Well, you better put it away for all you know, if it fell into the wrong hands it could end in a disaster._  

And with that, Raven pulled Charles into another hug and let him go after a smile.

“You’re sure you’ll be okay?”

“I think so”

He smiled back at her. It was glad he had Raven by his side.

Then there was Erik, Charles’s happiness never fooled him for a second. He understood that Charles had just found and lost his mother in a span of a heartbeat. For the first few nights Erik would sneak into his room and lay next to Charles, wrap his arms around him until Charles stoped sobbing and drifted off to sleep. Charles had stopped crying a couple weeks back, but Erik still came every night.

_Charles?_

_Yes, Erik._

_I have no lessons tomorrow. We can go to the Summer’s Cafe if you want._

_That would be nice. Erik?_

_Yes Charles?_

_Do you think we can go to the tower again? I want to keep exploring it._

_Or do you really just want to sit in the tower’s library and read all day?_

_No, maybe. Hank mentioned something about how the tower and the Xavier’s are linked. I wanted to do a little digging._

_Can’t you just use the town library?_

_Yes, I could but I really do want to keep exploring the tower._

_Okay then. So why don’t I pick up our usuals from Alex and Scott, while you go to the tower and get started on your ‘digging?’_

_It sounds like a plan._

_Charles?_

_Yes Erik._

_How are doing?_

_I’m doing, okay I think. I told Raven._

_That’s a good thing Charles. Where your friends and we’ll always be there for you._

_Oh and Erik._

_Yes Charles?_

_She worked out about ‘us’._

_She took her time._

_I’m just giving you a heads up, you know how she can be,_

_May this be another reason why do you don’t want to go to town library instead._

_Yes. But in honesty I’m just protecting you from her wrath._

_Well thank you for your protection Charles._

_Your welcome Erik._

_I love you Charles._

_I love you too Erik._

* * *

 

The next morning the pair had left the house together, set for a long day ahead. Erik carried the lunch that Kitty had helped packed, while Charles carried a chessboard for later. They reached the town square and started to go their separate ways. Erik towards the Summer’s Café and Charles towards the clock tower.

_I’ll see you later my love._

_Meet me in the library, okay._

_Okay._

_Oh and Erik_

_Yes Charles?_

_Remember white, two sugars and don’t let them over steep the tea._

_Of course Charles._

“I’ll see you later than Professor”

“And I’ll see you Magneto.”

And with that Charles made his way over to the clock tower, he felt something growing steadily warmer against his chest. He didn’t pay it much attention. He neared the doors, quickly checking if anyone was coming his way. He couldn’t see or feel anybody, he pushed the doors. They were locked.  

‘ _Shit’_

How could he have forgotten, Erik had opened the doors last time. He had also locked the doors when they had left.

‘ _Shit_ ’

That’s when he noticed that the steadily warmer feeling against was now scalding against his bear skin. He pulled out the key from under his shirt, it immediately went cold.

“It can’t be… can it?” he whispered to himself.

He placed the key in the lock and turned the key. The door opened with an audible ‘ _Click’._ He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Nothing had changed since Erik and Charles had been in their last, well maybe it was a little dustier. Charles made his way to the library, trying not to get lost. There were so many corridors it quite easy to.

Charles finally made it into the library about ten minutes later.  He breathed in the smell of dust, faded leather and aged paper. He set the chess set on a table in front of a fireplace between two squishy armchairs. That would be for later when Erik got back.  

When Erik and Charles had first discovered the library, Charles had gone stock still. Charles didn’t want to leave and Erik had to drag him out. It was a difficult task, Charles had always dreamt of library like this one. It was two stories high with two sets of spiral stair cases leading up to the second level. On the ground floor there was a main sitting area with a fireplace and a small table. Then there were the books. Rows upon rows of books. Charles thought to himself, if there was a heaven, this would be it. Charles loved books so much, that’s where the nickname ‘Professor’ came from. Erik knew that if Charles could he would stay in a library for all of his life. 

Charles walked along the rows, letting his hand trace and weave over the spines of the books. He let mind wander, the words on his mother’s letter replaying through his head.

_“Dearest Charles,_

_I’m sorry that I ever left. If I had the choice I would never have left you. But the Lensherr’s are old allies, you’ll be safe. The key that is in this box, is all that is left of our history. Guard it well._

_Love your dearest Mother.”_

He still wondered about some things, the key he’d worked out must have somehow be connected with the tower. Was the tower part of his history somehow? Did it mean he was part of the Xavier line?

_Apparently the tower’s meant to be shrouded in some sort of magic, and only the Xavier line can access it_.

Hank’s statement rang through his head. Of course the tower was magical, what else would explain a library of this size to be able to fit inside such a small tower. But the connection to the Lensherr’s. His mother had said that the Lensherr’s were old allies, and his mother- could his mother have been a Xavier. But it would mean that he was a Xavier also, he decided not to think about it and let his mind wonder about how the Lensherr’s were involved. He’d never heard of both the families being so close. Yes, both the families had been in the coastal town for hundreds of years. Nothing made any sense to him anymore. And with that he went in search of books concerning the clock tower, the Xavier’s and the Lensherr’s.

It was half an hour later Charles felt the hum of Erik’s mind approaching. He took the books he was holding under his arm and made his way back to main sitting area. Erik was already sitting in one of the armchairs, setting up the board of chess.

“Hello, beautiful.”

“Oh, hello Charles. Have you found anything interesting yet?”

“Well amazing I found a tie between your family and the Xavier’s”

“Really?” 

“Yes! The Lensherr’s helped the Xavier’s build this tower.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I mean the Lensherr’s back then were prided for their building work. Or at least one man, Max Eisenhardt. He’d than later changed his name to Lensherr. Apparently he was also a mutant.”

“What was his mutation?”

“Funny enough, yours. Magnetokinesis, if I’m correct.”

“You love it here don’t you Charles don’t you?”

“You know I do.”

“So do you want to sit down now, drink your tea before it goes totally cold and play chess with me?”

“In fact, I believe I do Lord Lensherr.”

Charles sat down in the armchair opposite Erik. A smile forming on his lips.

“White or Black, Master Charles?”

“White, thank-you very much.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The pair played for about an hour and a half. With Charles beating Erik, as normal. Even though the pair where evenly matched, Charles would win more often than Erik. Erik would say that Charles would cheat by seeing what move Erik was planning.

 Charles response to this accusation was, “You know I would never cheat! And it’s your fault anyway, you’re always projecting what your next move will be rather loudly.”

“I know you would never cheat liebling, not intentionally anyway.”

Even though Erik was born in England, he was intrigued by his family’s German heritage. His grandmother on his mother’s side had come from Germany. So he tried his best to learn the language, but he ended up speaking a mix of German and English.

“I thought you said you wanted to explore the tower a bit more?” Erik continued.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

_Then let’s explore! You’ve read enough of those dusty books for today._

_Okay then, but can we stop at the doors at the top of the staircase. I have a feeling they might open today._

_Okay, then._

Erik grabbed hold of Charles hand, dragging him from their empty disposable cups and half eaten lunch. They walked back through the corridors, back to the main entrance where there was a giant staircase leading up to a set of double doors. Charles let go on Erik’s hand, climbing the stairs slowly, with one hand on the banister. The other fishing a slowly warming key out from under his shirt.

_What are you doing Charles?_

_I don’t know_

Charles reached the top of the stairs, He walked towards the double oak doors, key in hand. It was scolding hot again. He placed the key in the lock, and turned the key. The door’s opened with a creak. He stepped into the room, his heart pounding.

 


	5. Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik finally meet the Clock Tower guard. And he seems to know a lot about Charles's past.

**_15 years ago_ **

“Sir”

Brian looked up from the clock towers console which was ticking away.

“What is it, Logan?”

“It’s started, Schmidt’s men are scouting the area   

Brian sighed; he knew Schmidt wouldn’t stop till every last Xavier was dead.

“Where’s my wife and son?”

“In their chambers, resting”

He paused for a moment, half hoping there were any other way but there wasn’t.

“Tell her to bring Charles here, and to dress him in some warm clothes. It’s quite cold this time of night”

Logan exited the room and Brian sunk into his chair. He hated to see his son go, but it was the only way he knew they could survive.

 

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

“What do you think this place is?”

“I don’t know, Erik. But it looks familiar like something out of a dream.”

Charles edged closer to what seemed like a throne made out of clockwork gears, the dust swirling in the air from where he stepped. To the left there was what looked like a control desk covered in an inch of dust. He brushed his hand over the table, unsettling the dust and uncovering a keyhole. He took the key that was in his shaking hand and placed it into the keyhole and turned it clockwise.

_‘DING! DING! DING!’_

Erik and Charles shot back in fright of the noise.

“What the fucking hell was that?”

“Don’t look at me I don’t have a clue”

“You’re the one who put the key in!”

“Yeah, it doesn’t mean I knew what it does!”

“Well maybe next time you should think about what it might do before you do it!”

“Good thinking,” said a ruff voice.

Erik and Charles looked at each other, panic in their eyes.

_Charles, it’s the clock tower guard! I told you he was real!_

_Maybe we cab reason with him._

_Or maybe we can let him kill us! Come on Charles!_

_You go I want to talk to him._

_I’m not going to leave you; so if we die I’m blaming you._

‘Hello?”

“I’m sorry if I scared you. My names Logan Howeltt I look after the tower.”

“So you’re the clock tower guard?” Erik interjected.

“Yes, I am. You got a problem with that bub?”

“No, I just thought you’d be taller.”

“How’d you two get in here then?”

“I used a key, sorry my name’s Charles. I would for the most ignore Erik”

“Did this so called ‘key’ was it given to you by your mother?”

“Yes. How do you know about my-”

“Well that’s obvious wise boy, because I knew your parents. I knew you as a matter of fact. Charles Francis Xavier the third, born to Sharron and Brian Xavier on 17th of Augst 1999. And that you’re a telepath just like your father.”

“Wha-“

“And as for your buddy over there. I know that both your families go back a long way.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I’m the clock tower guard, remember bub. We better head back down to the library it’s a long story and it isn’t a pleasant one either.

 

* * *

 

**_15 years ago_ **

“What’s the matter Brian?

“I’ve made some terrible decisions Sharron. And it’s going to cost me, going to cost all of us.”

“What’s wrong Bri? You’re scaring me.”

“Schmidt’s men are scouting the tower, he going to kill us all.”

“Oh my God. Bri-“

“That’s why you’re going to take Charles to the Lensherr’s. They’ll keep him safe and in time he’ll learn about our family and clock tower. And I hope one day that he might even be able to return to the tower and repent my mistakes. Can you do that for me Sharron, for us?

“I can’t leave you Brian”

“But I can’t think of a world were you and Charles aren’t safe”

“Let Logan take Charles and let me stay”

“I can’t”

“Please Brian.”

“Why do you have to be so difficult?”

“Because I love you”

“I love you too, with all my heart my love.”

“And we won’t go down without a fight”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Present Day_ **

“As I already said Charles, you were born on the 17th of August, 1999. You had the bravest and kindest parents in the world. Brian your father was a telepath and your mother was a witch, she was the one who shrouded the tower in its magic. Like all of Xavier women, she was taught how to cast magic at young age. But she had on of the biggest heart in the world. And they would take in anybody mutant or not if they needed a place to stay. The year you were born was the happiest day of their lives. When you were eighteen months old when your father realized that you had the gift of telepathy as well as a hint of your mother’s magic.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“Because I’ve been looking after this tower and the Xavier family from when the tower was first built.”

“But that would make you over-”

“325 years old”

“But that’s impossible”

“No, its just part of my abilities”

“So you’re a mutant?”

“Yes I thought we’d already established that.”

“I’m sorry, please continue”

“Two months later, a man called Klaus Schmidt came seeking shelter. And your parents gratefully accepted him with open arms. What they didn’t know is that Schmidt had his own agendas. He knew about the magic within the tower and he wanted it for himself. Your parents where distracted and he made his move. He sent his men to attack the tower; they wore telepathic proof helmets your father realized what was happening and sent you to the Lensherr’s to protect you. After that your father and mother sealed the tower, and then they vanished. Kidnapped by Schmidt and his men I assume, I’ve given up hope that they are still alive. But you, you remained at the Lensherr’s and for some miraculous reason Shaw never found you. Again I assume your mother put a spell over you to protect you. As you grew I watched over you and hoped that you might one day unlock the tower. And you did Charles, you and Erik unlocked the magic.  You have restarted the tower, but now I fear Schmidt knows.”

“Schmidt is still here? In Amenity?”

“Yes, in fact he’s the mayor.”

“Do you mean Shaw? Sebastian Shaw?”

“Yes, young Master Lensherr. Klaus Schmidt changed his name to Sebastian Shaw six months later after he attacked the tower. A way to blend into the shadows I suppose.” 

_Charles._

_Yes_

_Are you okay?_

_I don’t know, it’s a lot to take in_

“Charles?”

“Yes Logan?”

“You know right you are the heir to tower. You have a title.”

“A title?”

“Yes, you’re a Prince. You’re mother and fathers were royalty, the king and Queen of time. ”

“I’m a-”

“Prince Yes, Prince Charles Francis Xavier the third.”

“I’m sorry Logan, but may you please leave. I’ve would like to talk to Erik in private for a moment.”

“Yes, that is fine sir. I’ll be outside, if you need me,” Logan gestured to his head.

“Yes, thank you Logan.”

As soon as Logan left the room, the tears that Charles had been holding throughout Logan’ s story finally found their way out of his eyes.

_Charles, my love-_

_Erik, I can’t-_

Erik ran over to Charles, kneeling by Charles’s chair. Cupped his face in his hands and wiped away  the tears that were flowing down Charles face.

_Shh- my love, my leibing_

_I had parents, Erik. I have a last name, I’m a Prince._

_Yes you are my love. You know what that means right?_

_Yes, it’s means that I have a duty. A duty to protect this town._

_And who knows, maybe you have family out there somewhere._

_Maybe, should I ask Logan? He seems to know a bit._

_I don’t fully trust him Charles_

_You don’t trust him because you don’t know him_

_If you get-_

_Us hurt, killed I know, it’s my fault_

_I’m just being careful_

_I know my love_

_Logan?_

_Yes, sir._

_Umm.. Sorry this is all a bit new for me but do I have any family?_

_I do believe that you have a god father somewhere in Ney York but I don’t know if that counts or not._

_It counts. What’s his name?_

_Tony Stark, if I’m correct. He’s the CEO of Stark Industries._

_Thanks Logan_

_Sir_

_Yes, Logan_

_We must go back to the throne room, and we must start up the clock tower the town needs to know the Xavier’s have returned._


End file.
